


The Breathless Night

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires, finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Random.org says:</b> Severus/Luna, ageless, breathless</p>
<p>"Only your mistress, Severus? I'd rather be your lady -"<br/>"Alas, mistress you will remain until you enter the breathless night with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breathless Night

The night is a rare cloudless night, and a nearly full moon illuminates the roof of the Rookery. Briefly, Luna thinks of her father, who was killed when a search for Hufflehumped Lorlaggans led him face to face with an angry Crumple-horned Snorkack instead. Now she lives alone in her childhood home, visited infrequently by some of her Hogwarts friends and - more frequently - her midnight lover.  
  
His hands are cold on her ski, as she gazes up at the stars serenely. Fine lines have begun to form in the skin around her eyes, but Severus' eyes on her are as every bit as intent and reverent as when she was still a teenager.

"Beautiful," he whispers as he caresses her bare skin. She's gained a few pounds since she was a student, her breasts are heavier and less perky, but he fondles them with gentleness she'd never have thought possible for such a dark creature. His eyes gleam red when the moonlight catches them, and she sucks a breath in when he leans down to kiss and lick the hollow of her throat, his sharp teeth just nicking the skin.

"I am getting older," she murmurs, sighing when his thumbs find and tease her nipples, already hard from the chilly night air - as cold as his hands on her body, though she has grown to enjoy it.

"I can turn you," he offers, low and silky, when he lifts his head from her throat, where he had been licking. "You will be as ageless as me."   
  
"Then who would you feed from?" she counters impishly, and he growls and pulls her against his clothed body roughly.

"I would find the finest and most beautiful to feed us, with you by my side," he snarls, teeth flashing in the moonlight as he presses against her, so she can feel the hardness of his arousal against her belly.

"Not yet, Severus," she says, softly, and she laughs when he glowers at her. "I like it too much when you feed from me. I'm too jealous to give up that privilege just yet; your teeth should bleed no one but me."

He growls again, but this time it's a pleased sound, and she can feel his cock stirring between their tightly pressed bodies. "And where should I feed from you today, my mistress of shadows? Shall I suckle the blood from your breasts, from the vein in your throat where your pulse races with your arousal? From the crook of your elbow where the skin is soft, from the wrist I caress and kiss? Or shall I lay you out like a feast before me, and drink from the blood in your thighs, near your groin and the scent of your arousal?"   
  
She whimpers and squirms as his words warm and stir her, willingly grinding back against him. She makes a pleased sound when his hands lift her with unnatural strength, so she can wrap her legs around his lean waist. Were it not for his clothing, she could impale herself on his cock and ride him, and he smirks when she rubs against him. "Only Mistress, Sev? I'd rather be your lady - _oh_ -"

Her breath hitches as he kisses and nibbles along her jaw to her ear, and nips the lobe. "Alas, mistress you will remain until you enter the breathless night with me," he says with true regret. His hands leave her waist, and while one hand wanders up to squeeze and fondle her breast, the other hand slides beneath her, to tease her sex. "So wet and eager for me already?" he asks with mock surprise. "And here I thought I would need to  _seduce_ you!"

"Please, don't tease me," Luna whimpers, grinding herself against his erection through the layer of his robes. "I need you, Severus - your hands, your cock, your teeth. I dream about it -"

"You dream about a nightmare," he says. "Come, I have laid out a cloak; tonight I will torment you, and you will enjoy it."   
  
"I enjoy everything you do to me," Luna says with honesty, taking his long-fingered hand and following him over to where he has laid out the cloak on the roof of the Rookery. The chill from the pale slate shingles seeps through the wool cloak, but she sprawls out on it without hesitation. He joins her, one moment standing and the next kneeling over her, in the silent and near-instant way of vampires.

Gently, then more roughly he kneads and massages her breasts until it is almost painful, but she arches willingly. He does it, she knows, to bring the blood more readily to the surface, so he will not have to savage her as much with his teeth. "You are mine," he whispers, "your skin, your breasts, your blood, your sex - you are mine, sweet seductress." His fingers toy with her nipples too, pinching and rolling them with his cold fingers until she whimpers and writhes.

"Oh please, Severus - I'm so wet already - don't make me wait," she gasps; his hands dance a fine line between pleasure and pain, keeping her aroused and on edge.   
  
"Your sounds are nearly as intoxicating as your blood," he groans, and he bends over her to suck and lick at one of her breasts until she is nearly unbearably sensitive, his hand still roughly squeezing her other breast. "I long to mark you, leave bites and bruises on the pale canvas of your skin, to drink the breath from your mouth as you beg and plead for me to satisfy you -"

"Yes - do it," she whimpers, reaching up to comb her fingers through his midnight black hair, as dark and silky and full as it had been the day he'd been turned. "Mark me, Severus. I'm yours."

He groans and latches on to the side of her breast, and this time she whimpers from pain as his sharp and elongated canines cut through her skin into the sensitive flesh beneath. And it throbs in time with her pulse when he begins to suckle, drawing the blood through the small incisions.   
  
As if to ease the pain he is causing her, he moves his hand from her breast to her groin, though one he keeps curled around her neck, holding her in place as he feeds. The hand at her neck is like iron, but the hand that begins to explore her sex is soft and sensual. Chill fingertips slide between her slick folds, and she shudders and arches when two fingers press into her, and a thumb rubs against her clit.

He suckles harder, and it throbs sharply, but at the same time his thumb circles over her clit and his fingers begin to lightly fuck her sex. This time her whimper is in pleasure, and she arches. "Oh yes," she whispers, "drink your fill, take what you need -"

She flinches when he lifts his mouth and bites her again, a different place on her breast, the first bite barely bleeding, but his fingers play her body until she trembles and writhes and arches, pressing her breast to his mouth and his supernaturally sharp teeth. "Please - please, Sev, I need more, _please_ , fuck me," she whimpers, pressing her thighs together over his wrist. "Need to feel _you_ , fucking me -"   
  
Panting, he pulls his mouth away from his second bite, then moans and licks the sluggish trickle of blood from the wound. "What you offer me is _dangerous_ , my mistress. When you offer yourself so wantonly - I may be supernatural, but my control is that of a human man." His voice is low and ragged, and it only arouses Luna more. "Your blood, so sweet with arousal, your body trembling with need, your skin so soft, your sex wet and aching to be filled -"

Savagely he turns and bites her other breast, harder and deeper, and she might protest the pain he causes, except he adds a _third_ finger, and fucks her with them with quick sharp movements until she thrashes and flails, rubbing against his hand, his thumb at her apex bringing her to shuddering orgasm.

He sucks hard, viciously, as she trembles and keens, and gentles his attentions only when she sags back against the cloak, breathing raggedly. "Your blood _sings_ when you tremble with pleasure," he croons, when he lifts his head. Her blood has given his pale face some color, and his eyes glow with lust and hunger. "Your body calls to me, begs to be used when your heart races in your ribs. So - fragile."   
   
She flinches when he licks the newest wound on her breast, already bruising from how violently he'd bitten her. "Shhhh," he murmurs, and she shivers when he licks it again, letting her eyes fall closed. His fingers still tease and slowly fuck her, and she moves restlessly when he moves to lay between her thighs. "Your scent is intoxicating, mistress - you taste of light and fire and _life_ -"

She expects him to bite her thigh, to draw the blood from the vein near her groin where her pulse is strong. Instead, his tongue tastes her folds, then finds her apex, and teases her clitoris until she sobs and writhes. He is devastatingly thorough, as if he is exploring and tasting her for the first time instead of the hundredth. The marks on her breasts ache and throb in time with her racing heart beat as he teases and drives her arousal higher, until she feels as if she will shatter. He has no need to come up for air - the undead do not breathe except when needed to speak - and she is undone by it, by the feel of his tongue and lips and teeth and nose playing her body.

"Come for me, seductress," he orders hoarsely from between her thighs, and when his tongue delves into her and his nose teases her, she cries out and grinds against his cold face and feels his sharp teeth grazing her, and she comes with a shuddering rush of warmth.   
   
He doesn't stop until her thighs no longer clamp around his head, and he can pull back without force. She twitches and whimpers as he caresses her, fingers stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as she regains her breath. He smiles, smug with arrogance and satisfaction, when she opens her eyes, dazed and blissed.

"Once more, mistress, I will drive you to the stars," he murmurs silkily, and Luna whimpers when his fingers again find her sex and begin to tease her.

"I'm still human, Sev, you'll break me," she whispers, but she spreads her legs wide in permission, closing her eyes and arching when his fingers begin to work in and out of her again.

"And so wet and eager for it still," Severus purrs. "Would you deny me _my_ pleasure, mistress? Will I be unable to sheathe myself in your welcoming heat after giving you such attentions?"   
  
"Oh," Luna pants, tiredly. "Oh, please - I want to feel you, Severus. Take me?"

"With pleasure," Severus growls, and in the next instant he has her on her feet, wobbling unsteadily. She leans against him, and he laughs - soundless and breathless, his shoulders shaking in silent humor as he holds her against him.

She mewls in protest when one hand fondles and caresses her bruised breasts, his fingers tracing the purpling bites possessively. "They hurt," she grumbles against his frock coat, feeling suddenly cold.

"Mmm," he makes a sound of amused agreement. "And you like it, don't you? You savor the soreness later, touch the bites when you sleep alone, when you masturbate, wishing it was me next to you, sharing your bed, my cock fucking you, my fingers moving on you. And when you bite your wrists as you orgasm, you'll imagine it is _my_ teeth on your skin, drinking of your blood as you writhe beneath me."   
  
Luna gasps and shudders weakly as his fingers roam over her body in demonstration. "You'll - _oh_ \- you'll be the death of me, Sev!"

"I hope to be your _undeath_ ," Severus murmurs, but before she can reply his hands are at her waist, lifting. Automatically she wraps her arms and legs around him, and he groans as the heat of her groin settles against his erection. "I wish you to be by my side in my eternal night, to forever be my light -" He groans again and buries his face against her throat, licking at her pulse point.

Briefly he lifts her hips, and when he lowers her again, there is no barrier between her sex and the heat of his arousal. She cries out as he fills her in one sharp movement, the sound almost drowning out his own hoarse sound. "Oh yes - you feel so good," she whispers, tightening her arms around his neck. "Feel so _complete_  when you're in me, so full it hurts - too much in a good-painful way, full of you."

"Mistress," he says raggedly, "let me hear you beg, fill my ears with your pleading -" His hands lift with inhuman strength, and she clings to him as he helps her ride his cock. "Show me your wanton self -"   
  
"Please - please, Sev, fuck me," she begs, breathless and tired and still so willing, her pulse racing, and she arches and moans when she slides down and his cock slams into her. It is different than sex with a human; his skin is cold to the touch, including his erection. Nor does he tire or grow short of breath, and his unnatural strength often leaves her feeling bruised and battered afterwards. But the same traits make the sex almost unbearably intense, and she trembles as he slowly builds in speed, feeling the tension in the body pressed against hers.

"Take me, claim me," she whispers, closing her eyes. She wants to watch him, see the moment when he trembles in orgasm, see pleasure soften the sharp lines of his face, but she knows he will not let go while she is watching. Instead, she lets go, so he can watch her. "Take what you need - oh - S-sev - fuck me, please, hard and deep, so I feel it right up to the next time you need me - ah -"

He _does_ fuck her hard and deep, and it hurts a little - deep inside her, because his cock is long and thick - but she thrills in taking _all_ of him; she clings to the ache in the nights in between, when she cannot cling to _him_. "Oh - oh please - so good, Sev, please - bite me, please, fuck me and bite me, take all of me," she begs, and she arches and whimpers when he snarls, and his teeth cut into the side of her throat, just above her shoulder.   
  
His cock pounds into her as he draws blood from her harshly, and she trembles and clutches at him. Her thighs tighten around him and her sex squeezes around his cock, and when one of his hand manages to find her apex and circle around it with a cold fingertip, she cries out as a third orgasm shudders through her.

Her neck throbs, and a cold, heavy ache forms in the back of her skull, but then Severus groans against her skin; his hips grind against her, pulling her against his body, to make her take every last inch of his arousal and need, and then he cries out, loud and harsh, as he trembles.

His semen, like the rest of him, is cold. But she welcomes the feel of it on her thighs as he holds her tightly and licks the wound on her neck until it stops bleeding. She savours the feel of his cock inside her even when he stops moving, and whines in protest when he sets her down, and his softening cock slips from her body.

She turns around on shaky legs as soon as she can manage, swaying, but his clothing is already back in place. He doesn't _look_ like a man who has just fucked her mindless, and his amusement is plain when he helps her sit on the cloak. "Should you join me in the night, mistress, you may explore my body to your heart's content," he croons, settling her across his legs, so she can lay against the hard plane of his chest.  "But until then, I will remain a mystery cloaked in shadow."  
  
She sighs in mock disappointment, though she knew he would say it. "Next year, perhaps, Severus. I want to live while I can." Her body aches all over, as if she's been well-used - and she has - and she wiggles a little to feel the individual aches make themselves known.

A tingle spreads across her skin in a wash of magic, and she recognizes the feel of a cleaning spell, removing the remains of their combined pleasure from her body. She sighs a little with regret - he has never once left his seed on her or in her - before his hands distract her, running lightly over her arms. She presses an ear to his chest contentedly, though she can hear neither heartbeat or breathing. "I am getting cold," she says.

"Mmm. Not so cold as I," he murmurs, and he combs fingers through her tangled hair with surprising gentleness. "Remember to drink a blood replenishing potion when I leave, mistress."

"I don't mind your coldness." She reaches for his hand and holds it, as if offering herself for his use and coming from his touch - thrice - hadn't been proof enough. "Must I drink the potion? You've said it makes my blood taste strange."

"Unless you wish my next visit to be delayed by more than a month, you must." His words aren't harsh, but his tone is implacable, and she sighs.   
  
"Very well, Severus. I'll be good - I even set out the potion before coming up to the roof, just in case. I'll drink it before I go to bed." She snuggles into him, wishing she could wrap the cloak around herself, but smiling when Severus wraps his arms around her instead.

"Are you well enough?"

"I enjoy the marks and bruises you leave me with," she answers quietly. "And the aches and soreness. They help me feel a little closer to you when you're gone. I wish you could stay, though." She says it every time he visits, and he always answers the same way, though his arms tighten a little around her.

"A vampire doesn't belong among the living, mistress," he says, as equally soft. "When you choose to cross over, however, I will be waiting."

"I know, Sev," she says sleepily; the chill from blood loss and exposure are numbing the aches and pains, and the fingers petting her hair will lull her to sleep shortly.   
  
"You _will_ cross over with me soon?" Severus asks with a vulnerability she's never before heard from him. Luna makes herself sit up, to meet his eyes - dark as night, with crimson flecks.

"I will, Severus, I _promise_. Soon," she says firmly, and almost imperceptibly the vampire relaxes.

"Until next time, then. You should find your bed before you take ill." She moans theatrically, but he moves to his feet anyway, steadying her. "Will you manage the ladder alone? Or shall I carry you?"

"I can manage," she says, though her voice wobbles a little, now that their evening is drawing to a close. As much as she'd like to be carried to bed, to have him - even for an instant - standing next to her bed, so she can imagine him watching her as she sleeps, she respects his aversion to the homes of the living. "Be safe?"   
  
In reply, he bends and kisses her, soft and gentle at first and then fierce, until his lips crush hers. The kiss leaves her panting and tasting blood from where her teeth cut her lip, and he tenderly licks away the welling drop of blood. "Beautiful, my mistress," he murmurs, and her breath catches on a sob.

" _Please_ ," she says brokenly, "Won't you call me by name at least once before you go?"

His hand cups her cheek so tenderly it's almost a breath of cold air against her skin. "Light of the midnight sky," he whispers, hoarsely. Gently, he brushes one last kiss across her lips, and steps away. "My mistress of shadows - _Luna_."

His last word is a fading whisper, a promise hanging in the moonlit night long after he is gone.   
  



End file.
